


Обратный отсчет

by DFox



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || спецквест [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: Некоторое время они смотрят друг на друга, а потом Альбус опускает палочку.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || спецквест [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646866
Kudos: 8





	Обратный отсчет

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Nigredo, Albedo, Rubedo, Citrinitas - четыре стадии алхимического процесса получения философского камня. Любовь - это тоже оружие.

_Три. Nigredo_

_1899_

Некоторое время они смотрят друг на друга, а потом Альбус опускает палочку.

Геллерт, напротив, стоит в боевой позиции — так, словно вот-вот с его уст вновь слетит Круцио или роковая Авада.

Альбус видит все четко и в то же время будто со стороны, как это часто бывает в кошмарах. Аберфорта — белого, словно мел, словно ранний, не к месту выпавший снег, растерявшего весь свой запал, жмущегося к стене. Геллерта — чьи глаза стали словно два бездонных колодца, чьи ступни в опыленных щедрыми августовскими травами ботинках развернуты легко и твердо, словно он собирается танцевать, а не бросить очередное заклятие. Себя — опустившего руки вдоль туловища, сгорбившегося, будто старик.

Ариану в цветастом платье, лежащую навзничь между ними троими.

Раскинувшую руки, так , словно они пытались провести какой-то ритуал, — мелькает в голове глупое, несуразное. 

Глаза Арианы широко распахнуты и слепо смотрят в потолок. На лице застыло — и теперь уже навсегда — тревожное удивление. Альбус тоже переводит взгляд на потолок: его пересекает широкая глубокая трещина — след недавнего заклятия.

— Уходи, — говорит он Геллерту, не смотря, не решаясь взглянуть на него.

— Ты… ты что, позволишь ему просто так взять и уйти? — подает голос отмерший наконец Аберфорт.

Альбус знает, что будет дальше, потому вскидывает палочку в сторону брата:

— Ступефай! — А потом повторяет, чувствуя, как внутри все покрывается ледяной коркой: — Уходи сейчас же. — И добавляет куда тише, а губы начинают дрожать, а в голове нарастает звон, и во рту пересыхает — от безнадежности и ужаса: — Геллерт.

***

_Два. Albedo_

_1919_

— Молоко, мсье, свежее, вкусное, очень полезное! От всех болезней и нервного истощения! В наше время знаете как оно…

Альбус кивает. Конечно, знает. Потому он здесь, а не в Хогвартсе, хотя на носу выпускные экзамены, и школа буквально стоит на ушах.

— …Выбирайте, мсье, — продолжает молочник, — какая на вас смотрит? Серая, белая, пегая? Смотрите, какие красавицы, а уж молоко!

— Я не пью козьего молока, — говорит Альбус, щурясь против по-летнему яркого солнца, — спасибо.

Молочник вздыхает, вновь принимается за свою дудочку, а козы привычно и послушно тянутся за ним по булыжной мостовой.

Вот уже неделю Альбус в Париже, а Геллерт так и не появился. С самого начала было безумием предполагать иное, думает Альбус. Сразу было ясно, что ничего не получится: они не виделись столько лет, и то, что Геллерт откликнулся на его письмо, было данью вежливости, ничем более.

Нужно признать поражение — и отправляться домой. Вот только позавтракать напоследок.

Геллерт появляется, когда Альбус допивает кофе, задумчиво уставившись на девушку за столиком напротив. Она чем-то напоминает Ариану, и воспоминание, удовлетворено отмечает Альбус, уже больше не жжет Адским пламенем. Девушка красива, и тоже явно кого-то ждет, вот только шансов дождаться у нее куда больше.

— Ты пялишься на девушек, mein Schatz? — В голосе Геллерта нежный упрек пополам с насмешкой, и Альбус на секунду забывает, что должен дышать.

Геллерт садится напротив — одетый по последней моде, щеголеватый, надменный. 

— Будет война, — говорит он без предупреждения. 

— Она только что закончилась, — возражает Альбус.

Геллерт качает головой.

— Я знаю, о чем говорю, Альбус. Большая война. Ты же видишь: даже сейчас все держатся за Статут, будто он панацея, а ведь это путь к вырождению.

— Ты сейчас меня агитируешь? — приподнимает брови Альбус. — За этим позвал?

Злость быстро поднимается в нем — такая же иррациональная, как радость. 

— Нет, — говорит Геллерт. — Просто захотелось увидеть. Ведь еще неизвестно, что будет дальше.

***

_Один. Rubedo_

_1927_

Они приходят в Хогвартс прямо посреди урока, и Альбус понимает: началось. 

Прежняя жизнь, еще минуту назад бывшая настоящей, вдруг становится далеким призраком. Ученики смотрят испуганно, сбиваются в стайку, словно нахохлившиеся птенцы. Альбус отпускает их сразу: то, что будет дальше, не предназначено для детских глаз.

Первое, что он делает, когда аудитория пустеет, — протягивает руки вперед. Он готов.

— Как давно вы знаете Геллерта Гриндельвальда? — спрашивают его. — Вы были близки с ним, не так ли?

Альбус не возражает:

— Ближе, чем братья.

И это чистая, как слеза, правда. 

Он может не разделять взглядов Геллерта на их мироустройство, может попытаться предотвратить надвигающуюся угрозу, но никогда не станет вредить Геллерту. Даже если бы мог. Как только авроры уходят, он отправляет с совой записку.

Ответа нет, да Альбус его и не ждет.

***

_Ноль. Citrinitas_

_1945_

Там, где они оказываются вдвоем, не слышен грохот заклинаний и шум ожесточенного боя.

Только капли воды с оглушительным грохотом то и дело срываются с потолка, разбиваясь вдребезги на розовом граните пещеры.

Некоторое время они смотрят друг на друга, а потом Геллерт взмахивает палочкой — и появляется белый платок. 

Альбус все еще не верит, все еще ждет подвоха — после стольких лет, когда их сталкивала друг с другом лбами неумолимая судьба, когда каждое их слово, сказанное друг другу и друг против друга, эхом откликалось по обе стороны пролива. 

Все еще не верит — и потому стоит в боевой позиции дурак дураком.

Геллерт картинно вздыхает и опускает палочку.

А потом говорит тихо, так тихо, что Альбусу приходится напрягать слух, а вода в пещере капает и капает, отдаваясь в барабанных перепонках торжественной дробью: 

— Ты звал меня, Альбус. Я пришел.


End file.
